


we've got each other and that's alot

by kiraswolf



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, i love them so much they deserve to have cute family moments, kara jon kon and tim are all a squad, there's a lil angst too but not 2 much, this is just superfam + tim bein cute and chillin during the summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraswolf/pseuds/kiraswolf
Summary: a summer full of group hugs, candy, and laughs for the kents (tim included).





	we've got each other and that's alot

**Author's Note:**

> this happens after tim's back from being in mr. oz's prison and i know there's a couple fics with tim staying at the kent farm already but please give this one a chance. thank u 
> 
> fran....if you're reading this, i dedicate you this fic, ily

"Clark."

"Hm?"

"Conner has been pacing back and forth in the living room for the last twenty minutes trying to get the courage to walk in here and tell you something."

Clark looks up from his newspaper, "How do you know that?"

"I see him every time I look over there."

Clark looks in the direction of the living room and sees Kon walking from one side of the room to the other and back again.

Lois raises her eyebrows at him, "I would talk to him myself but it's obvious he wants to talk to you, honey."

"How do you know he wants to talk to me?"

"Because if he wanted to talk to me, he would've done it already. Now go. He's just making himself more nervous."

 

"Did you do something bad and now you have to tell dad?" Jon asks. "Is that why you're nervous?"

"No I didn't do anything bad." Kon says. "And I'm not nervous."

"But I've been watching you go back and forth for an hour."

"Yeah but no one told you to do that, did they?"

Jon pouts, "No, I just didn't want you to be alone."

Kon sighs, "Look Jon I didn't mean—"

"Jon." Clark says as he walks into the room. "Why don't you go help your mother with the dinner."

Jon knew it wasn't a question.

"He's scared to tell you something." He whispers to his dad as he passes by him.

"I know." Clark whispers back.

"I'm standing right here and I can hear you guys. You don't know how to whisper." Kon says.

Clark chuckles, "We're just teasing you."

Kon fake laughs and then takes a deep breath, "I need to ask you something. It's not that big, I mean it kind of is, but like—"

"Conner, slow down. You can ask me anything and you don't have to be scared to ask."

"Okay, well, you know how," Kon pauses so that he could figure out a way to put his thoughts into words.

"Is this a question about sex?"

"What? No! No no no no no. No. This is not about s—please don't make me hear Superman say that word ever again."

Clark tries not to laugh, "Okay, I'm sorry. But if you ever do have a question like that I'm here to answer it."

"I'm never going to have a question like that for you, thanks for the offer though. This is actually about Tim. You know how everyone, _almost_ everyone, thought he was dead,"

Clark stops himself from flinching, "Conner—"

Kon ignores him, "But he was actually kidnapped and was held prisoner somewhere and he told me that the thought that kept him going was that his family, Bruce, someone was looking for him."

"Bruce thought—"

"It doesn't matter what Bruce thought or what the rest of his family thought. The point is that Tim feels like they gave up on him and he feels like they did because they were okay with him being gone. He doesn't feel wanted in that family and he doesn't want to be around them because it just makes him feel worse, but he doesn't know where to go because he said he can't handle being alone. Not after what happened to him." Kon takes a deep breath, Tim had cried when he had told him all this and it makes his chest ache just thinking about it. "So I thought maybe he could come and stay with us."

Clark's face is hard to read, there is definitely sympathy in his eyes, but it doesn't look like he is going to say anything so Kon keeps going.

"Atleast for the summer, it's just three months. It could be even less if you don't want him to be here for that long. I know Kara's coming to stay with us too, so it might get a little crowded, but I thought it could be a good thing. I think we'd make a good trio." Kon gives him his best smile. "What do you think?"

"I love that idea!"

"Guess who's here?" Jon asks his father and older brother giddily.

Kon jumps up, "Kara you can't just listen in on our conversation like that!"

"It was an accident! I just came to tell you that I'm here and I accidentally overheard you." Kara says. "Besides, it's nothing you haven't already told me."

"You guys talked about this already?" Clark asks.

"Yes we did and I think it's a good thing, for Tim and for us. I came over a day earlier than I was supposed to, just in case Conner needed some help convincing you."

Kara and Kon fist pump behind their backs.

"You don't need to convince me. Tell Tim he's welcomed here. There'll be a plate waiting for him tomorrow morning at breakfast." Clark says before walking out of the room.

"Thank you!" Kon calls out after him. "Tim is going to be glad to hear that."

"I can't wait to bond with him. I can't wait to bond with my little nephew's boyfriend."

Kon rolls his eyes, "I'm not your nephew, I'm your cousin and I'm older than you!"

"You're barely seventeen, _cousin._ "

"Still a year older than you."

Kara pushes him playfully.

"Tim's gonna stay with us?" Jon asks.

Kon nods, "All summer."

"Yay! Ya hear that Krypto? We're gonna have company, let's go clean our room!" Jon says as he runs out the room, Krypto behind him.

 

Later, Kon sends Tim a text telling him to expect him after dinner and Kara volunteers to go with him.

"You carry the prince, I carry his bags." Kara says and Kon snorts.

 

* * *

 

They fly in through Tim's window and Kara smiles when she sees him and is gentle when she hugs him. She's scared she might break him and then scorns herself for thinking that way because Tim's a tough person, but he's too skinny and too pale and clearly malnourished. Kara can't imagine what it must've been like for him to be locked up and not know where he was, to have no concept of time and have nothing but him thoughts.

Kon has to stop himself from saying "No you're not," when Tim answers Kara's "How are you?" with "I'm fine."

But he moves past that and they help Tim pick out what to take with him and Kara throws a t-shirt at them when they kiss in front of her.

"Do you want to say goodbye before we leave? To Bruce or Alfred or I don't know, anyone? Kara and I can wait outside." Kon says.

Tim flashes them a piece of paper that he puts down on his desk. "That's what the letter's for."

When they're in the air and Kon's carrying Tim bridal style, (Kara points out how romantic it is), Kon thanks him for choosing 'Kent airlines' and Kara jokingly tells him she feels a bit excluded because she's not a Kent.

"Are you kidding? If Ma and Pa were here, they would tell you that you're an honorary Kent." Kon says. Tim nods in agreement and Kara feels a warmth in her chest, a reassurance that causes her to smile.

"How about stopping for some ice cream?" She asks. "On me."

They walk from town to the farm, under the stars, eating their ice creams while Kara and Kon share their embarrassing and funny stories with Tim.

"He also went through this phase where he wanted to pierce his nipples."

Tim spits out the ice cream in his mouth, "I'm sorry, _what?"_

"I know!" Kara laughs. "The worst part was my friend Dolly actually _encouraging_ him."

"I'm still in that phase. I mean give me one reason why I shouldn't pierce them? There's no cons! Just pros." Kon argues.

"How are you going to pierce them? With a kryptonite needle?"

Kara and Tim could practically see a light bulb on top of Kon's head light up.

"I don't know why I just said that, I wish I could take it back." Tim says.

"Please. Imagine having to go up to Superman and asking him for permission to pierce your nipples." Kara snorts. "Conner, you should do it. Just tell me when so I could take a picture of his reaction."

"I feel like you just beat some sense into me by making me imagine that." Kon replies. "Remember the time we were arm wrestling and we broke your kitchen table."

"Yes! It broke in half. Tim you should've seen my foster mom's face when she walked in!"

"We built her a new table too." Kon adds.

"The El's taketh and the El's giveth." Kara and Kon recite in unison and then high five.

Tim bursts out laughing with them and he can't imagine any other people he'd rather be spending his time with, his whole summer with. He back, he's alive and he feels like he's actually going home now.

 

* * *

 

 "I sleep on the bottom bunk so Tim you can take the top bunk." Kon says as he hands him a clean blanket.

"What?" Jon practically shrieks. "But I told Cousin Kara she could sleep in the room with me, on the bottom bunk."

"Too bad, Tim and I get the room."

Kara and Jon cross their arms (more for dramatic effect than anything else), "Jon, did we just get kicked out of your room?"

"I think we did Cousin Kara."

"Where are we supposed to sleep?"

"You guys can sleep in the living room. There's a couch and there's an inflatable mattress in the closet if you want it." Kon says.

Kara fake gasps, "I can't believe my own cousin has betrayed me like this. Kon-El? Conner Kent? I don't know anyone by those names. Do you Jon?"

He shakes his head as they start to step out of the room, "Nope."

"Sorry." Tim smiles sheepishly.

"Oh you will be, when Jon and I get up first tomorrow morning and eat all your pancakes." Kara says before closing the door.

"I was just threatened by the girl of steel."

"And she isn't kidding, she _will_ eat all your pancakes."

Tim laughs. "You guys got close."

"Yeah." Kon lets out a breathy laugh. "After Ma and Pa were gone, I realized how little family I have and how they're _all_ I have. Jon, Clark, even Lois, who's legally my mom, and Kara. She's not just my cousin but the only friend I have, besides you."

"And me!" Jon calls out from the hallway.

"And Jonny." Kon adds.

"That's not my name!"

"Goodnight Jonny!"

Tim smiles. "Atleast one of us is close to our family now. That whole distancing yourself thing was bad."

"I know." Kon replies. "But Tim?"

"Hm?"

"You have me. You have me _and_ my family. Lois thinks you're a good kid, Clark respects you, Jon loves you. I mean he stayed up just so he could jump on you and hug you when you got here,"

"Yeah I think I have a fractured rib because of that. Tell him he should be expecting my hospital bill soon." Tim teases.

"And Kara, Kara's a big fan. Don't tell her I said that."

"I am definitely going to tell her so she could beat you at arm wresting again."

Kon fakes looking offended, "How do you know she beat me the first time?"

"Because if you would've won, you wouldn't have shut up about it."

Kon laughs, but he doesn't say anything and just leans to give Tim a kiss because he's right.

  
Later that night, when they've gone to bed, Tim starts getting a heavy feeling in his chest as he stares at the ceiling. The house is too quiet, the room is too dark, and he feels like he's alone even though he knows Kon is sleeping in the bed underneath him. It's bringing up memories he'd rather not think about, so he climbs down and tries to squeeze next to Kon.

Kon wakes up, makes space for him, and whispers about nice things in Tim's ear until he falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

Kon decides it's time for Tim to wake up early and help him and Jon with their morning chores after he's been there a week.

He wakes him up at 5 am and Tim laughs softly after he sees the time, turns back around and throws the blanket over his head, but Kon drags him off.

"The sun isn't even up yet. What the hell?" Tim whines as soon as they step outside.

Jon clears his throat and looks at Tim and Tim goes, "Sorry. I meant what the _heck."_

"We get up at this time everyday. Pop says the animals wake up early so we have to too. Someone needs to give them their breakfast." Jon explains as they walk into the barn.

"But we're the only ones up." Tim whines.

"Oh hey, you guys are finally awake." Kara says as she jogs up to them. "I just finished running two miles and I feel really good. Healthy. Motivated." Krypto barks and Kara adds, "Oh and Krypto too."

"Is she real?" Tim asks and Kara laughs.

"Earliest bird gets the worm, Tim."

"Alright Tim, you and Kara lead the chickens out of their nests, while Jon and I collect the eggs." Kon says as he hands Tim a bucket of pellets.

"We what now?" Tim stutters out.

"Well in this case, earliest bird has to feed the chickens." Kara says as she grabs a handful of pellets.

Tim ignores the fact that he's running on two hours of sleep and realizes that this isn't that bad after a while, especially since one of the hens really seems to like him.

"That's Robin." Kon tells him.

Tim can't decide if it's weird or cute that Kon named a chicken after him, but he smiles regardless and Kara starts naming all of them.

By 6:30 am, all the animals are fed, their pens are cleaned and Jon says he can't wait to eat the eggs as they walk back to the house.

"Where's Tim?" Kara asks.

"Probably still in the barn. I'll go get him." Kon says and Jon goes with him.

They find Tim asleep on the floor, slumped against a block of hay, with a chicken sleeping next to him.

"Why's Diana sleeping next to Tim? She doesn't like anyone but me." Jon says.

Kon raises an eyebrow as he lifts Tim up, "You named a chicken after Wonder Woman?"

"After _Aunt Diana,_ yes I did."

"Diana isn't our aunt, Jon."

"Yes she is."

They argue and when Tim mumbles, Jon thanks him for agreeing with him.

 

* * *

 

The day they're planning to go to the county fair, Kara bursts into Kon's room talking about how she bought everyone matching flannels.

 _"What_ flannels?"

Kara and Jon are wearing the same flannel and Kon looks so scared that Tim actually has to stop himself from laughing.

Kara pulls out two flannels from the bag she's holding, "One for you and one for you. Sorry if yours is too big Tim I—" _I didn't realize you had lost so much weight when I bought it._ "I'm bad at guessing people's sizes."

Tim knows what Kara really meant to say but he doesn't think about it too much.

"I think it's cute." He says as he reaches out to grab his.

"Cute? Cu—" Kon can't believe his ears, "Are you kidding? I don't want to be one of those families. Kara, we're gonna look like triplets with the glasses and the flannels."

"I know!" Kara and Jon both say enthusiastically.

"No. I'm not doing this. What's next? Matching hats. The only way this could be worse is if you bought Clark and Lo—"

"Hey kids. How you liking the matching flannels that Kara bought us?" Clark asks with a smile.

He's wearing the same flannel and Lois is too and Tim could swear Kon lets out a little squeak.

"Lois not you too. Come on, you have to be on my side. You understand good fashion."

"It's cute, Conner. I want to get a picture of you and Jon matching before we leave for the fair." Lois says before leaving.

"And this way people will know that we're all together." Clark adds before following her out.

"This is a democracy and the people have spoken!" Kara beams and high fives Tim.

"I barely have friends as it is. This isn't going to help." Kon sighs.

"But we're your friends!" Jon exclaims. "Right Cousin Kara?"

"Right. Tim, Jon and I is all you need." Kara says as she squishes everyone together for a group hug.

 

* * *

 

Clark and Lois end up having to go to the Daily Planet after a call from Perry and tell Kon, Kara and Tim to take good care of Jon and of themselves at the fair.

Kon holds Tim's hand and drags them away from Kara and Jon so they could have the night to themselves, like a date. Something they haven't had in a long while.

They buy each other cotton candy and Tim tries not to brag too hard (he doesn't try very much) after keeping score of how many times he had beaten Kon at a game that night. Kon insists that he's letting him win and Tim pretends that he believes him.

After competing in every game they could and getting on all the rides they like, Kon kisses Tim's forehead and tells him he's going to win him a prize.

Tim blushes because _wow his boyfriend is cute_ and Kon chooses to win him the prize at a high striker because he already knows he'll win.

Kara is already standing in line, waiting for her turn and Kon cuts her.

"Hey!"

"You owe me for making me wear this flannel."

"Oh, right."

Kon tries his best to not break the high striker and hands Tim a giant bear after the bell dings.

"My turn. Watch me win you this bear, Jon!" Kara says as the man hands her the hammer.

"You only get a bear if you hit the bell at the top, little girl." The man sneers.

Kara and Jon look at each other and when Jon nods, Kara swings down hard enough for the platform to dent but also for the bell to ring.

Kara smiles as she hands the hammer back to the man, "Grab the bear you want Jon."

Kara and Jon fist pump and Tim has to stop Kon from taking a picture of the man's face.

  
When they announce that the ferris wheel will soon be closed for the night, Tim and Kon manage to be one of the last people to get on it.

The ferris wheel malfunctions and they get stuck at the very top but when Tim makes a comment about how being at the very top makes him feel like he's flying, Kon doesn't mind and feels a surge of love in his chest.

"How long do you think it'll take them to fix it?" Kon asks.

"Not long." Tim replies and the woman working the wheel yells about getting comfortable because it'll take atleast an hour to fix the problem.

"I'm really glad I'm alive right now, Kon." Tim whispers.

"Me too." Kon replies.

"It would've been sad to miss this." Tim says and then leans in to kiss Kon.

They kiss for a while, kissing softly, until Kon gets a phone call.

"Conner, come on, you guys have been up there for half an hour." Kara says. She's looking up at them from where she's standing on the ground and waves at them when they spot her.

"The ferris wheel is stuck."

"I know that, but it's getting late and Jon is sleepy. Just fly down here so we can leave."

"Just go home without us, we'll be there in a while." Kon says.

"Are you crazy?" Kara asks, "I can't show up there without you, Krypto will mad dog me. No pun intended."

"Krypto's an understanding dog. You'll be fine."

"You just want to keep making out, which you can do at home, in the privacy of your own room, so come on."

"Fine, but we need a distraction so no one sees us."

Kara glances at Jon sleepily rubbing his eyes and says, "Already on it."

A few seconds later, Tim and Kon hear a piercing scream coming from below, coming from Kara. She's screaming about how there's something wrong with her little cousin as Jon lays on the floor.

"Gotta hand it to Kara and Jon, they're pretty good actors." Tim says as Kon carries him down.

"You're telling me."

As soon as Tim and Kon appear next to her, Kara immediately stops screaming and lifts Jon off the floor, "Nevermind everyone, he's fine! Just tired!"

They walk away like if nothing happened with people giving Kara weird looks.

 

* * *

 

One night, Kara and Jon can't sleep after eating _way_ too much candy, so Kara decides to practice some of her makeup looks as they watch cartoons.

"This is eyeshadow, you put it on your eyelids and this is blush, you put it on your cheeks." Kara explains as she lifts up the palettes.

"Can I try to do your makeup?" Jon asks.

Kara smiles. "I thought you'd never ask."

He's in the middle of putting glitter on her eyelids when he asks, "How does Tim sleep with his eyes open?"

"How does he _what_ now?"

"Sleep with his eyes open. I want to try it but I'm too shy to ask him how he does it."

"Jon, you can't sleep with your eyes open."

"I thought that too but Tim always has his eyes opened. When I sneak into the room late at night to grab something, they're never closed."

Kara takes a deep breath because Jon just told her that Tim _can't_ sleep and he doesn't even realize it.

"Then that means he's not sleeping." Kara says. "Some people have to lay in bed for a long time before they can actually sleep, it's not their choice."

"Oh."

"Kara? Jon?"

Lois is standing in the hallway with her eyes half closed, looking at her son draw on Kara's face.

When they turn to look at her, Lois sees a bright red 's' on Kara's forehead that was clearly drawn with lipstick.

"It looks nice, doesn't it Mom?"

"What are you guys doing? It's 3 in the morning." Lois says.

"What are you doing?" Kara asks slowly because she really doesn't know how to answer her question.

"I got up to go to the bathroom, now go to sleep. Both of you."

It takes Kara ten minutes to wipe the lipstick off her forehead.

 

* * *

 

Tim, Kon and Jon are sitting on the couch watching a movie when Jon brings it up again.

"How come you can't sleep, Tim?"

"Jon." Kon says as he shoots him a glare.

"I have something called insomnia." Tim explains.

Jon's forehead wrinkles. "Insomnia? That sounds like a super-villain."

"It is." Tim dead pans.

"Wha—Tim don't tell him that he's going to be—"

But Kon's sentence gets cut off by Jon's scream.

"Help. Kara! Tim's under attack!"

"Jon, no—"

"What's happening?" Kara yells as she bursts through the door a few seconds later.

"You're gonna be okay, Tim! We'll help you, you'll see!" Jon reassures him.

"You know who's not going to be okay? Us. After Clark sees that Kara broke down the door." Kon says.

"What's happening?" Kara asks again.

"Jon got confused and thought my insomnia was a supervillian." Tim replies.

"Well isn't it?"

"Touché."

  
Later, when Clark comes home and sees the broken door, he decides not to ask and tells Tim, Kon and Kara to go into town and buy a new one.

Kara and Tim get mistaken for a couple by the employee, after they watch Kara give Tim a piggyback ride, and Kon has never felt more offended in his entire life.

He holds Tim's hand the rest of the time they're in town and Kara drops her bowl of cereal all over herself the next morning when she sees the hickeys on Tim's neck.

"There are _children_ and also _parents_ in this house." Kara says.

"Oh hey, can I borrow some of your concealer?" Tim asks and Kon laughs at the face Kara makes after her comment is completely ignored.

 

* * *

 

Kara decides to confess something to Tim one evening, when she walks outside and spots him sitting on the roof of the house.

"Conner left you alone up here?" Kara asks as she sits next to him.

"He's helping Jon practice his powers somewhere out in the fields. Told me to stay here so Jon can practice his telescopic vision."

Kara puts a hand on her chest, "What? Without me?"

Kara and Kon had agreed to help Jon out with his powers together since the summer started and told Clark that he didn't have to worry because they were experts. ( _"Right."_ Clark had said).

Tim shrugs, "Guess he wants some brother bonding time."

Kara laughs and they stay quiet for a few seconds until Kara has enough courage to talk again.

"I need to talk to you about something." "Is there something you have to tell me?"

"How did you know?" Kara asks.

"Body language mostly. Is everything okay?"

Kara takes a deep breath, "I have something to tell you. About the time when you were gone."

"You mean dead." Tim laughs bitterly and Kara tries not to flinch.

"I'm sorry I—"

"No, it's okay, I just," Tim lets out a breath, "What is it?"

"Tim, I know you know that Conner's there for you, but I want you to know that I am too. You can talk to me about this."

"It's fine. I'm okay, it's just—" Tim looks out into the night sky, "Sometimes I think about it too much and it feels like someone's holding me by the throat, and I can't breathe, but the person choking me won't let me die because they want me to suffer, so I'm stuck in that moment forever. And it's hard to know how to deal with that."

Kara doesn't know what to say, but she puts her hand on Tim's knee to ground him. To remind him that she's here, that _he's_ here and he's not alone. He's not in that place anymore.

"The man who trapped me in that place, wherever it was, he told me that I had to disappear because I was too loved and deeply intertwined, but the more time I spent in that dark cell, the less I believed that." Tim wasn't crying, in fact, Kara thought, there wasn't much emotion in his voice at all. "I told him my friends would come for me, but no one did. No one tried. Bruce just _accepted_ it."

"Conner didn't." Kara says. "He never gave up on you, Tim. He told us you that he thought—that he knew and felt that you were still alive, but no one believed him. First he went to Bruce, but Bruce didn't listen to him. He told him that it wasn't possible for you to still be alive after what happened, so Conner told Kal. Kal listened but he didn't believe him. He told him that he was going through the first stage of grief."

"Denial."

"Conner came to me last. He told me I was the last hope he had, so I helped him. We looked for you and for answers. Something to explain how you could still be alive, but after a while it was looking hopeless. I told Conner that if you were alive before there was no way you could still be now." Kara feels tears well up in her eyes, "You know what I told him? I said 'Tim is strong but he's not that strong.' I actually said that and—"

Tim puts a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her, "Kara," but she shakes it off.

"No. I'm not telling you this so that you could comfort me, Tim. I'm not the one who needs comforting. I just felt like you deserved to know. I told Conner I was sorry for giving up on him and I want to say sorry to you for giving up on you. I'm sorry I said what I said."

"Conner never told me you guys tried to find me. He only told me that he always believed I was alive. That he knew that I would make it through whatever it was I went through. He told me you did too." Tim says.

Kara sees a figure in the sky that looks a lot like Kon in the distance.

"He never gives himself enough credit. He tried his best to find you and even when the only person who believed him stopped believing him, he still didn't give up. Just know he tried."

"The guy was right." Tim whispers.

"What?"

"He was right." Tim repeats and then hugs Kara.

Kara doesn't know what Tim means, but she wraps her arms around him anyway.

 _He was right,_ Tim thinks. The hooded figure was right. Tim _was_ loved, by Kara, by Kon and it made his chest ache.

He feels a sudden gush of wind and then Kon's, "What are we hugging for?"

"Who cares! I love group hugs!" Jon says before jumping on them.

 

* * *

 

The day before Tim's birthday, Kara insists on him doing face masks with her, Jon, and Kon so that he won't wake up with any unwanted acne the next day.

"I'm not going to wake up with acne tomorrow, Kara. Relax." Tim says before running his hand through his greasy hair and then running the same hand across his forehead.

Kon coughs and then makes eye contact with Kara before nodding.

"Okay, Tim. Sit on the mattress next to Jon. You're getting a face mask." Kara says.

Tim is about to argue with her but Kon pushes him off the couch and onto the inflatable mattress.

Jon is laying on the other side, with his hands under his head, a green mask on his face and cucumbers on his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you guys don't need the cucumbers." Tim points out.

Kara fake gasps, "Jon cover your ears."

"But it's the best part. I feel like I'm in a movie." Jon says.

"I'm pretty sure you don't even _need_ face masks. You guys have the nicest skin I have ever seen."

"Why do you think that is? You gotta work to have skin _this_ nice." Kon replies.

If Tim was in a reality show, he would've looked at the camera right then.

"Kon, you guys don't get acne. At all. It's like impossible."

"Still have to hydrate though." Kara says as she splats some mixture on his face.

When Kara's done, she hands Tim some cucumbers and when he turns around to ask Kon why he doesn't have any, Kon is already laying on the couch with two over his eyes.

 

"Should I call? Just to say goodnight." Clark says.

Lois gives him a look. "Clark, they're fine. They're all responsible, even Jon."

"Jon? I'm more worried about Conner."

"You act like he's accidentally going to light the house on fire."

"Remember that one time he started that fire in the barn." Clark reminds her.

"He was having a hard time controlling his powers that day because he was angry with _you,_ if I am remembering correctly."

"I still feel like I should call Kara."

"Relax, Smallville. Kara promised to call if anything happens, which it won't." Lois smiles at him, "Remember we're here to forget about the kids for a little while and have a night to ourselves."

"Of course, you're right. They're probably sleeping by now."

 

"Why you so obsessed with me?" Tim sings at the top of his lungs.

"Boy I wanna know." Jon sings into a water bottle.

"Lyin' that you're sexin' me, when everybody knows." Kon sings after.

"It's clear that you're upset with me!" Kara continues as she aims a sour patch kid into Kon's mouth and Tim bites into his fifth chocolate bar.

 

"Yes, probably." Lois says.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Kara and Jon wake up extra early to bake Tim a cake and decide to deliver it themselves with candles ready.

"Wow, here we go, Jon. On our way to the room where Tim and Conner are." Kara says loud and clear. "I sure hope they aren't doing anything they're not supposed to be doing."

"Yeah, like jumping on the bed!" Jon adds.

Kara looks at him, "Yeah that too."

"Wait, what were you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking that you can't jump on a bunk bed."

"Nothing's impossible. Especially for a Super." Jon says proudly.

"You're right. Later we should try to—"

Kon swings the door open, "You're both nerds."

"Happy birthday, Tim!" Kara and Jon both yell excitedly as they walk into the room.

Tim beams at them, "Thanks guys." He swings Jon around as a way to thank him and Jon's smile matches Tim's.

"Jon go get the box of matches on the table." Kara says and Jon runs out in a hurry.

"You guys didn't have to bake me a cake." Tim says as he finishes buttoning up his shirt, but not before she sees the mark on his chest.

"Rao, you guys are gross."

"I think you mean in love." Kon corrects her as he ruffles her hair and Tim's face turns pink.

 

* * *

 

Kon sets up a spot for Tim somewhere on the farm with lights, food, and a blanket and gives him a jacket as a gift.

"That one's extra special."

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"I was wearing it the first time you kissed me."

Tim turns it around and realizes that it's Kon's old Superboy jacket.

"Kon, I can't just—"

"I want you to have it. Please. No matter how much I grow out of it, I want you to know that I'll always be that same boy who respected you and who you could always count on."

A sly smile spread across Tim's face, "Do you have fantasies about me wearing this jacket?"

"You totally ruined the moment."

"I didn't hear a no."

"Do _you?"_

 

"What do you think they're saying to each other?" Jon asks.

"Something romantic." Kara replies as they watch them from the window.

Krypto barks and Jon says, "Krypto thinks so too."

"What are we looking at?" Lois asks from behind them and both Kara and Jon let out little shrieks of surprise.

"Nothing, you know, just the—"

"Farm. I really love our farm." Jon finishes.

"Yeah, Jon and I have this little routine where we stare out—"

"You're spying on Conner and Tim."

"Psh, what?" "Spying?" "I don't know what that even means." "We would _never."_ "I'm kind of offended."

"Mhm." Lois says. "You should not be spying on people. Give them their privacy."

"But Mom, Conner and Tim are being romantic."

"Please do not tell me you are using your powers to listen in on their conversation. It's wrong and I will tell your father."

"No!" Kara jumps in. "We would never do that. We only use our powers to help people. Right Jon?"

"Right Cousin Kara!"

"We're trying to read their lips but they're too far away." Kara says.

"Good. Give them their space."

Lois pats them on the back before leaving the kitchen with her yogurt.

"Oh and I know about your not-so-secret candy stash!"

Jon and Kara slowly turn to stare at each other before running to find another hiding spot for their candy.

"Wait, they finally kissed!" Kara announces.

"The candy is more important!" Jon yells back from the living room.

 

"You're one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"I know."

"And also I think Kara was taking a picture of us."

Kon laughs, "Kara snapchats everything."

"It's probably not safe to make out here then."

"Probably not but," Kon leans in anyway. "She'll leave."

 

* * *

 

After spending a whole day in town, Kara, Jon, Kon and Tim walk home at the end of the night.

Jon gets tired halfway so Kon carries him and he eventually falls asleep.

When they get home, Kon lays him down on the mattress next to Kara and whispers, "Goodnight Jonny."

"S'not my name." Jon mumbles.

Kon doesn't say anything but he laughs and kisses him on the forehead.

Krypto whines until Kon gives him a kiss too and Kara complains about the lack of forehead kisses she gets as he walks to his room.

"You know Big Brother Conner is one of my favorite type of Conners." Tim tells Kon after they're laying in bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You've come a long way with him."

Kon lets out a laugh that isn't actually a laugh, but not quite a snort. "Tell me about it. I remember hating him."

"You _hated_ him?" Tim asks, putting an emphasis on the word hate.

"I think I did. Just looking at him used to make me so mad or sad, I couldn't really tell the difference. I remember how Clark looked at him and loved him and Jon didn't even have to try. All Jon had to do was exist and Clark immediately loved him and trusted him and it hurt. I tried so hard to earn Clark's trust and have him treat me like a son, but this kid beat me every time and he didn't even have to do anything, it was so unfair." Kon shakes his head. "I guess I never actually hated Jon, I just hated Clark.

"You didn't hate Clark either."

"No I didn't. I just hated that I couldn't get him to love me the way he loved Jon." Kon sighs. "And Jon was so nice to me, none of it was his fault. He used to call me Big Brother Conner all the time and I would always tell him to stop calling me that. One day I snapped and told him that he was not my brother, that he was nothing to me and Clark got mad and said some mean things. I remember I went to the barn to cry. I remember thinking that this was it, that Clark was finally going to leave me somewhere and forget I existed, but Lois talked to me. She talked to Clark and he apologized and and we talked things through." Kon smiles playfully, "You know we wouldn't be a nice happy little farm family if it weren't for Lois. She even told me I could call her mom but it makes me feel weird if I do."

"I love stories with happy endings." Tim says.

"Me too, especially when I'm part of it."

"Jon told me he wants to be just like you when he grows up. Strong and brave."

Kon shakes his head, "I can't believe he forgot handsome."

Tim nudges him, "Shut up. And Conner?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to be like you when I grow up too."

It's Kon's turn to tell Tim to shut up.

 

* * *

 

Some day in the middle of August, after they've thrown water balloons at each other and Lois makes them iced tea, they all sit on the porch reminiscing.

"Remember that time that Tim was really high off meds after falling off that horse and he started singing Michael Jackson songs to you Conner?" Kara asks.

They burst out laughing and Tim groans.

"Yeah, where did you learn to dance like Michael Jackson?" Kon asks.

"I _didn't_. I don't even remember that day."

"I remember you stepping in my bowl of grapes when you got on the table to 'feel tall.'" Jon mumbles.

"Okay I remember that." Tim admits. "Sorry Jon."

"The way you make me feel." Kara starts singing quietly.

Kon joins in, "You really turn me on."

 _"Stop."_ Tim says. "Atleast I didn't leave a hole in the wall from trying to prove that I could do a cart wheel."

Kon, Jon and Tim all glance at Kara and Kara pretends to be interested in her cup of iced tea.

"I'm not the one who embarrassed us at the store that one time and had a rap battle with the cashier." Kara says.

Kon grins, "But it was good wasn't it?"

"All you did was sing Nicki Minaj's verse from Monster."

"But it was good wasn't it?" Kon repeats.

"I remember the security telling us we had to leave the movie theater after Tim started fighting. I had to finish my popcorn on the way home." Jon says.

Tim shrugs, "Someone had to defend Conner's honor."

"Conner's ho—Tim, that guy just told him to get some pants his own size. You didn't have to try to fight him."

"I was feeling confrontational that day."

Kon smiles, "I thought it was romantic."

They kiss and Kara and Jon throw chips at them.

"Stop being cute." Kara says.

  
That night Kara takes a selfie with everyone during dinner and says it's one of her favorite family pictures.

"Mine too." Tim exclaims and the Kents all smile at him, bright enough to rival the sun itself.

**Author's Note:**

> the superfam + tim is a gr8 concept. dc hire me?


End file.
